


Alone with You

by hamburgtitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bullying, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburgtitan/pseuds/hamburgtitan
Summary: Levi x Reader FanficYou move away from your friends and family. Determined to make new friends, you walk into your new high school disappointed at what you see. Though there is this one boy that intrigues you..Levi. But, this curiosity turns against you. How will you defend yourself and the one you love?





	

Hey guys~  
This is my first fan fiction so cut me some slack, ok? (These characters are not mine)  
NOTE: you are not levi. you are yourself in this story...well kinda, i just decide what happens for you. LMAO my friend thought that "you" was levi.  
Feel free to comment any tips or advice so I can make this story better.  
AHH ITS ALMOST CHRISTMAS I CANT WAIT  
ok enough of my yelling  
ENJOY!  
Oh just in case:  
(f/n): first name  
(l/n): Last name  
(f/c): favorite color  
~Shivi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Creep. Disgusting. Ugly. Go die.

Tears streamed down your puffy eyes, and you didn't know what to do.

It wasn't always like this for you. There was a time when you were popular, loved by everyone. But everything changed when you moved.

~Flashback to a few weeks ago~

You were strong, assuring your friends that you will come back to visit, and tried not to cry, because you were the strongest person in your school.

"Don't worry, Sasha I will come back. And hey, you can text me, right?" You attempted to cheer her up.

"But it won't be the same anymore..." she wept, crumbs stuck to her cheeks.

You brushed them off and gave her a hug. She finished chewing her cookie. "(f/n)... I-"

Connie cuts in. "Sasha, get a grip. She's moving to Trostville, we can go by bus to her house, if you're really desperate." He rolled his eyes and pulled her into his arms. Sasha giggled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Oh you lovebirds, please don't put a show here." You laughed, hugging both of them.

"Hey, (f/n). Go get 'em!" Eren, Mikasa, and Armin ran up to you. Armin sheepishly handed you a neatly wrapped present and a handmade card. Judging from the art on the cover, it was probably drawn by him. You beamed and hugged him. His pale face changed to bright red.

"Just a little something before you go." Mikasa smiled. Eren gave you a thumbs up.

You thanked them and headed to the taxi. You rolled down the windows and saw your crying, smiling, best friends. As the car drifted away, you waved and peeked out of the window, letting the wind catch your tears so no one could tell you were in sorrow.

The ride to your new apartment was long, considering the fact that sad songs echoed through the taxi. It was hard for you--the bravest and strongest student of Maria High School--to not shed a tear. After what seemed like an eternity, you thanked the taxi driver and fished out cash from your unorganized wallet.

You struggled to lift your luggage (but eventually managed to) and headed to your new apartment. You find the key that your parents gave you before they left to Rose City, where they opened a company. You being the brat you are didn't want to leave Sasha and your other friends, so your parents bought you an apartment 30 minutes away from their work, but far enough that you have your own personal space. You open the door.

The entrance was classy, and a beautiful chandelier towered over your head. The floor was cherry-brown, and the walls were painted with (f/c). Pictures of your family and tumblr-like quotes were nailed to the wall. You snickered, "Man, they're so sentimental." You unpacked your luggage and looked around some more.

The kitchen was huge, and the fridge was much bigger than your old one. Sasha popped into your mind as you made your way to the fridge. There was some pre-made food and several water bottles. Suddenly a whale like mating call echoed throughout the apartment. It came from your stomach.

You laughed and found some of your mom's lasagna that she made, and microwaved it. You devoured it in 5 mins, hungry for more food. But after 2 pizza slices, you stopped and finished dinner. It was ten o' clock.

"The night is still young", you yawned, and slowly closed your eyes. Your 2 minute slumber was interrupted by a video call from your Mom. You weren't in the mood, but you didn't want her to be worried enough to call the police, so you hesitantly picked it up.

"Hey Mom." You smiled. Her nose was bright red, probably from staying outside too long. "Are you outside?"

"Hey sweetie! How's your new apartment? And no, I was waiting outside for your Dad to pick me up from the market." Her eyes widen for my response.

"Yeah Mom, I love it. It's everything I could have ever asked for. And your lasagna was delicious, by the way." He smile grows into an excited grin.

"Ohh my honey is all grown up now...(f/n) I need to leave now ok? You take care of yourself, don't go out anywhere late. Love you bye!"

"Love you too mom."

You turned off the phone and couldn't wait for a new day in Titan High School. Hopefully you'll be able to make some friends. You remembered Armin's gift, but you were to tired to open it. Save it for tomorrow. You closed your eyes and dreamed of your friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey again!

Hope you liked the first chapter, I promise you'll meet Levi <3

Oh you two will be so cute together

I'll probably be updating more frequently now since it's winter break, but please understand that school is gonna get a lot busy for me...i'll probably update once a month or once every two weeks depending on the workload.

Here's my email if you wanna just talk, or have any comments: prestopotatopower@gmail.com

Alright, it's getting late so c ya next chapter!

~Shivi


End file.
